1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device, particularly to a design of scanning documents in curvilinear movement.
2. Background Description
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for the three dimension drawings of the known flat scanning device, generally the known platform style scanning device is mostly the platform style desktop CCD optical scanner. The operation is: first, place the platform style scanner unit 11 on table; next, place the document to be scanned in the scanning area; close the upper cover 12; then, get connected with a computer via cable; afterward, plug the power cord in the electric outlet, push the button and start to scan.
The circuit structures of both the known traditional platform style optical scanner and the innovation of the present invention mainly relates to a scanning device, which is able to link with a computer to process the output of the image signal; wherein the CCD (Charge Couple Device) in the image sensing unit senses to drive, via a built-in analog multiplexer, the analog signal is asynchronously output, next the CCD enlarging converter magnifies the image signal and offsets the direct current, afterward via a analog/digital converter, the asynchronous analog signal is converted into the storable digital image signal, finally the image signal is saved in memory buffer, and the position control device controls the mirror and the position of the lamp to scan the document waiting to be scanned. Briefly, the known optical scanning technique is: using CCD sensor to sense to drive, the analog signal is asynchronously output driven by a built-in analog multiplexer, the direct current is offset by a voltage converter in order to acquire the more precise waveform, next magnifying the image signal prevents the interruption, then the analog signal is converted into the digital image signal and saved into a memory buffer, position control device controls the mirror and the position of the lamp to scan the document waiting to be scanned.
As for mechanism structure, the scanning structure of the known traditional platform style scanner is a desktop optical scanning structure. The known desktop scanner takes CCD (Charge Couple Device) optical scanning device using cathode lamp for the light source as the main unit to scan the documents. Regarding the scanner nowadays, though the optical scanning unit generally called CIS (Contact Image Sensor) has replaced CCD, there still exist the space and usage limitation of the structure of the known traditional platform scanner, such as occupy too much the applicable space, need to be placed on table, inconvenient to be carried around and so on; therefore, the inventor proposed the present invention, the character of the present invention is right to improve the known traditional bulky voluminous platform style scanner's drawbacks of wasting the applicable space and inconvenient usage and storage. As shown in FIG. 2, the traditional scanner has to be placed horizontally on table, with the driving device 21 being propelled by the driving unit 22, the optical sensing unit 24 in accord with the linear style transmission shaft 23 scans in linear way.